dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Максвелла
Максвелл - злобный, самовлюбленный демон, чья страсть к играм погубила не одну жизнь. 'Максвелл ''(Maxwell) Инструменты' Топор- "Sometimes the direct approach is the best." (рус. "Иногда прямой путь самый лучший.") Элитный топор- "It gets sharper with every cut." ("Он становится острее с каждым ударом.") Лопата- "This is some real advanced techology." ("Вот это действительно продвинутая технология.") Королевская лопата- "This shovel is worth a princely sum." ("Эта лопата стоит королевскую сумму.") Кирка- "Everybody loves a little mining." ("Все любят немного покопать.") Роскошная кирка- "This must be game logic." ("Это, наверно, игровая логика.") Бритва- "If only the world had a single neck." ("Если бы у мира была всего одна шея.") Бритва (невозможно побриться)- "If only the world had a single neck." ("Если бы у мира была всего одна шея.") Бритва (полностью выбритая)- "If only the world had a single neck." ("Если бы у мира была всего одна шея.") Бритва (пытаясь побрить бодрствующего бифало)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." ("Я не собираюсь пробовать, пока он бодрствует.") Молот- "It feels good to undo the work of others." ("Это приятно, губить чужую работу.") Вилы- "The tool of choice for perfectionists." ("Инструмент, который выбирают перфекционисты.") 'Источники света' Костер (при постройке)- "Sure beats darkness." (/это/ "Точно победит тьму.") Костер (жаркий)- "That will keep Charlie away for now." ( "Это временно удержит Чарли на расстоянии.") Костер (умеррено жаркий)- "Fiery." ("Пламенный.") Костер (почти не горящий)- "It needs fuel." ("Нужно топливо.") Костер (потухающий)- "I'm going to lose it." ("Я его потеряю.") Костер (выгоревший)- "That's not coming back." ("Он не вернется.") Кострище (при постройке)- "Sure beats darkness." (/это/ "Точно победит тьму.") Кострище (жаркое)- "A roaring fire." ("Ревущий огонь.") Кострище (умеренно жаркое)- "It's hot." ("Жаркое.") Кострище (почти не горящее)- "It's getting low." ("Он уменьшается.") Кострище (потухающее)- "I should attend to that." ("Я должен позаботится о нем.") Кострище (Вгоревшее)- "It's gone cold." ("Оно стало холодным.") Шахтерская каска- "Eventually the firefly will starve." ("В конце концов светлячки будут голодать.") Светильник Джека- "Why hello, Mr. Crane." ("Ну здравствуйте, мистер Крэйн.") Фонарь- "I hope this keeps Them away." ("Надеюсь, это будет держать ''Их на расстоянии.") Факел- "It keeps Charlie at bay." ("Это не будет подпускать Чарли.") 'Выживание' Рюкзак- "I wish there were porters around here." ("Вот бы здесь были носильщики.") Свиной мешок- "Oh that's just demeaning." ("Ох, ну это просто унизительно.") Ловушка для птиц- "They keep falling for it!" ("Они продолжают попадаться на это!") Сачок- "Good for capturing defenseless insects." ("Полезно для поимки беззащитных насекомых.") Удочка- "I will eat for a lifetime." ("Я буду сыт всю жизнь.") Лечебная мазь- "Just a bit of venom and some dirty old ash." ("Всего лишь капля яда и немного старого грязного пепла.") Медовый бинт- "Sticky and gooey and good for putting on booboos." ("Липкий и вязкий и хорош для прикладывания к больным местам.") Камень-грелка - "A pocketful of heat." ("Карман, полный тепла.") Камень-грелка (холодный)- "A pocketful of heat." ("Карман, полный тепла.") Камень-грелка (теплый)- "Comfortably warm." ("Комфортабельно теплый.") Камень-грелка (горячий)- " It's almost too hot to hold." ("Еще чуть-чуть и его будет невозможно держать в руках.") Спальник- "I don't like sleeping rough." ("Не люблю спать на жестком.") Палатка- "That's a bit rustic for my taste." ("Это немного простовато, на мой вкус.") Ловушка- "Only the dumbest animals will fall for this." ("Только самые тупые животные попадутся на это.") Зонтик- "It's crooked!" ("Он искривлен!") 'Еда' Казан- "Just the thought makes my mouth water." ("От одной мысли у меня текут слюнки.") Казан (готовится, осталось много времени)- "Wait for it..." ("Еще немного...") Казан (готовится, осталось немного времени)- "Here it comes!" ("На подходе!") Казан (приготовилось)- "Finally, some quality grub." ("Наконец-то, немного качественных харчей.") Казан (не удолось добавить ингредиент)- "That can't go in there." ("Это нельзя туда положить.") Ферма базовая и улучшенная - "Do I look like a farmer?" ("Я похож на фермера?") Ферма базовая и улучшенная (выращивание)- "It's growing." ("Оно растет.") Ферма базовая и улучшенная (нужно удобрить)- "Needs manure." ("Нужны удобрения.") Холодильник- "A little piece of winter in a box." ("Маленький кусочек зимы в коробке.") Сушилка- "I can dry meats so that they last longer." ("Я могу высушить мясо, чтобы оно дольше хранилось.") Сушилка (сушится)- "Still moist." ("Все еще влажное.") Сушилка (высушилось)- "Like the desert." ("Как пустыня.") 'Исследования' Научная Машина- "I can't believe I forgot how to build these things." ("Не могу поверить, что я забыл как делать эти вещи.") Алхимическая Машина- "It unlocks recipies of middling utility." ("Она открывает рецепты средней полезности.") Манипулятор Теней- "This is where I do my own personal research." ("Вот где я занимаюсь своими персональными исследованиями.") Зимометр- "Not the most usefull invention, isn't it?" ("Не самое полезное изобретение, не правда ли?") Дождеметр- "I could also just look up to learn the same thing." ("Я могу просто посмотреть наверх, чтобы узнать то же самое.") Громоотвод- "A little bit of protection!" ("Немного защиты.") Порох- "Now this, I like." ("Вот это мне нравится.") 'Самозащита' Копье- "It's a spear. Yup." ("Это копье. Да-с.") Мясная Бита- "An undignified weapon for a less refined time." ("Недостойное оружие для менее изысканных времён.") Бумеранг- "Beats getting your hands messy." ("Удары делают руки неряшливыми.") Бумеранг (попадание по себе)- "OW! Clumsy!" ("АУ! Неуклюжий!") Вредоносный Дротик- "It's a... thing." ("Это... Предмет.") Усыпляющий Дротик- "Call me Mr. Sandman." ("Зовите меня мистер Сэндмен.") Огненный Дротик- "Just make sure to breathe out." ("Просто убедитесь, что выдыхаете.") Футбольный Шлем- "Now I am ready for the scrimmage." ("Теперь я готов к драке.") Травяная Броня- "Direct confrontation is quite gauche." ("Прямая конфронтация будет довольно неловкой.") Деревянная Броня- "Ugh, I'm not one for such vulgar fisticuffs." ("Эх, я не тот кто подходит для таких вульгарных кулачных драк.") Мраморная Броня- "That really isn't my style." ("Это точно не мой стиль.") Пчелиная Мина- "They wait so patiently." ("Они так терпеливо ждут.") Ловушка Из Зубьев- "This one packs a punch." ("Это мощная штука.") 'Конструкции' Улей- "It holds my bees." ("Оно содержит моих пчёл.") Клетка для птиц- "You'll never get me behind bars again." ("Вам никогда не загнать меня за решетку еще раз.") Клетка для птиц (занята)- "I feel for ya, feathers." ("Я тебя понимаю, пернатый.") Клетка для птиц (занята, птица спит)- "You'll still be in there when you wake up." ("Ты все еще будешь в ней когда проснёшься.") Дом Свиньи- "That's like their only trick." ("Это словно единственный их трюк.") Дом Свиньи (занята и свет выключен)- "I'll huff and I'll puff!" ("Я как дуну, я как плюну!") Дом Свиньи (занята и свет включен)- "I'd go inside too, if I was him." ("Я бы тоже забрался внутрь, если бы я был им.") Хижина Зайца- "Oh, isn't that clever." ("О, ну не умно ли это.") Стена Из Травы (размещенная)- "It's a tinderbox." ("Это спичечная коробка.") Деревянная Стена (размещенная)- "Moderately tough, but flammable!" ("Умеренно прочная, но воспламеняемая.") Каменная Стена (размещенная)- "This will keep the riff-raff out."("Это удержит сброд снаружи.") Стены (в инвентаре)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." ("Кусочки стены карманного размера. Да-с.") Сундук- "A place to store loot." ("Место для хранения добычи.") Табличка- "It says... nothing." ("На ней написано... Ничего.") 'Покрытия.' Брусчатка- "At least this one is useful." ("По крайней мере это полезно.") Паркет- "I prefer hardwoods." ("Я предпочитаю лиственные породы.") Шахматный пол- "That's my natural habitat." ("Вот моя натуральная среда обитания.") Ковёр- "That's a quality, high-pile carpet sample!" ("Вот это качество, образец высоковорсного ковра!") Дёрн поляны- "Scratchy." ("Царапающийся.") Болотный дёрн- "It's dripping all over." ("Он растекается повсюду.") Дёрн Саванны - "Dirty." ("Грязный.") Лесной дёрн- "Smells like mud." ("Пахнет как грязь.") Каменистый дёрн- "Kinda rough." ("В своем роде грубый.") Грибной дёрн- "Turf." ("Дёрн.") Слизистый дёрн- "Turf." ("Дёрн.") Покрытый гуано дёрн- "It's a... thing." ("Это... Предмет.") 'Материалы' Веревка- "You'd think this would have more uses." ("Можно подумать, у этого будет больше применений.") Доски- "Roughly hewn." ("Грубо высеченные.") Каменный Блок- "The building blocks of civilization." ("Строительные блоки цивилизации.") Папирус- "A blank canvas." ("Чистое полотно.") Аметист- "Purple brings great power." ("Пурпурный несет великую силу.") Топливо Ужаса- "Ahhh. Refreshing." ("Аххх. Освежающе.") 'Магия' Мясное чучело- "I'm not above using this." ("Я не гнушаюсь пользоваться этим.") Флейта Пана- "I'm going to sing a song of madness." ("Я собираюсь спеть песнь безумия.") Амулет- "It channels the darkest energies of the universe." ("Он направляет темнейшие энергии вселенной.") Человек-оркестр- "It has a good beat and you can dance to it." ("У него хороший ритм и вы можете танцевать под него.") Огонь Ночи- "It burns with a beautiful glow." ("Он горит прекрасным свечением.") Броня Ночи- "Time to wrap myself in nightmares." ("Пора закутать себя в кошмары.") Тёмный Меч- "Snicker-snack!" ("Клац-клац!") Ледяной Посох- "It's a... thing." ("Это... Предмет.") Огненный Посох- "A basic enchantment, but effective." ("Стандартное зачарование, но эффективное.") 'Одежда' Соломенная Шляпа- "A hat fit for a peasant." ("Подходящая шляпа для крестьянина.") Шляпа Бифало- "How unfashionable." ("Как немодно.") Шляпа Пчеловода- "I'll wear it if I have to." ("Я буду носить ее, если придется.") Перьеая Шляпа- "I will lure them in with my plumage." ("Я заманю их своим плюмажем.") Зимняя Шапка- "How disappointingly rustic." ("Как разочаровывающе по-деревенски.") Цилиндр- "Some fine haberdashery." ("Достойный представитель мужского туалета.") Трость- "It has pictures of fast things carved into it." ("На ней выгравированы изображения быстрых штук.") Удобный Жилет- "It's a... thing." ("Это... Предмет.") Толстовка- "It's more of a fall vest." ("Это больше осенний жилет.") Утепленная Толстовка- "It's so hard to look fashionable in the winter." ("Так сложно выглядеть модно зимой.") Шляпа-куст - "There's room in there for me." ("В ней и для меня есть место.") Венок- "Definetly not my style." ("Определенно не мой стиль.") Наушники- "They are at least warm." ("По крайней мере они теплые.") Набор Для Шитья- "A fine and noble endeavour." ("Достойная и благородная попытка.") 'Природа' Природа - Растения Ель- "I've heard them described as 'piney'." ("Я слышал их описывали как 'сосновые'.") Ель (срубленна)- "That's not about to grow back." ("Она не собирается вырастать обратно.") Ель (горит)- "Oops." ("Упс.") Ель (сгорело)- "Ashes to ashes." ("Пепел к пеплу.") Бревно- "It's a piece of wood, what more is there to say?" ("Это кусок дерева, что еще можно сказать?") Бревно (горит)- "Well, that was fun while it lasted." ("Ну, это было весело, пока оно продолжалось.") Древесный Уголь- "Nothing will steal my carbon!" ("Ничему не украсть мой углерод.") Шишка- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." ("Более приспособленный для улицы человек мог бы с этим что нибудь сделать.") Молодая Ель- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." ("Более приспособленный для улицы человек мог бы с этим что нибудь сделать.") Колючее Дерево- "A tree with a foul demeanor." ("Дерево с плохими манерами.") Колючее Дерево (срублено)- "Tree 0, Maxwell 1." ("Дерево 0, Максвелл 1.") Колючее Дерево (горит)- "There it goes." ("Туда ему и дорога.") Колючее Дерево (сгорело)- "It's no use to anyone now." ("Теперь оно для всех бесполезно.") Засохшая Ель- "It looks sickly." ("Выглядит нездоровой.") Саженец- "A supple, woody stem." ("Гибкий, древесный ствол.") Саженец (ободранный)- "It'll grow back." ("Он еще вырастет.") Саженец (горящий)- "Oops." ("Упс.") Саженец (взятый в руки)- "Do I look like a gardener?" ("Я похож на садовника?") Ветки- "Common, but useful." ("Обыденные, но полезные.") Трава- "Tufty." ("Растущая пучками.") Трава (срезанная)- "Already harvested." ("Уже собрана.") Трава (высохшая)- "Needs manure." ("Нужно удобрить.") Трава (соженная)- "Oops." ("Упс.") Пучек Травы- "Do I look like a gardener?" ("Я похожь на садовника?") Срезанная трава- "The mundane stuff of the earth." ("Мирская вещь земли.") Ягодный Куст- "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh." ("Вынужден есть ягоды. *''Вздох''* ") Ягодный Куст (обобранный)- "And now we wait." ("А теперь подождем.") Ягодный Куст (высохший)- "It needs manure." ("Его нужно удобрить.") Ягодный Куст (Взятый в руки)- "Do I look like a gardener?" ("Я похож на садовника?") Камыш- "There's wind in them, there willows." ("Там ветер в них, там ивы.") Камыш (срезанный)- "No more tubes." ("Больше нет трубок.") Камыш (горящий)-."Oops." ("Упс.") Вязанки Камыша- "I think I could build something useful from this." ("Я думаю я смогу сделать что нибудь полезное из этого.") Огородное растение (посажено)- "Leafy!" ("Лиственно!") Огородное растение (растет)- "It's growing." ("Оно растет.") Огородное растение (созрело)- "It's ready." ("Оно готово.") Болотное Растение- "What a generic little plant." ("Какое обычное маленькое растение.") Колючий куст- "It's twisted and thorny, just like me!" ("Оно искривленное и колючее, прямо как я!") Колючий куст (после сбора)- "I scratched my arms up doing this." ("Я ободрал руки пока делал это.") Цветок- "I am filled with the irrational urge to stomp upon it." ("Меня наполняет иррациональное желание наступить на него.") Лепестки- "Like so much confetti." ("Как куча конфетти.") Злой Цветок- "I like that flower." ("Мне нравится этот цветок.") Темные Лепестки- "It's dripping with nightmare essence." ("Он источает эссенцию ночного кошмара.") Красный Гриб (несобранный)- "It's a red mushroom." ("Это красный гриб.") Красный Гриб (несобранный, спящий)- "I'll have to come back for it." ("Мне придется вернуться за ним.") Красный Гриб (собранный)- "It's all used up." ("Больше ничего не осталось.") Зеленый Гриб (несобранный)- "Green Fungus." ("Зеленый гриб.") Зеленый Гриб (несобранный, спящий)- "When do those ones come up?" ("Когда такие вылезают?") Зеленый Гриб (собранный)- "Been there, done that." ("Мы через это проходили.") Синий Гриб (несобранный)- "The blue ones are good for something." ("Синии полезны для чего нибудь.") Синий Гриб (несобранный, спящий)- "It's not ready." ("Еще не время.") Синий Гриб (собранный)- "Another time, maybe?" ("Может быть в следующий раз?") 'Природа - Объекты' Пчелиный Улей- "Not the bees!" ("Только не пчёлы!") Медовые Соты- "It's full of bee seeds" ("Они полны личинками пчёл.") Валун- "It's a rock." ("Это камень.") Камни- "Hmmm. Now what do I do with them?" ("Хммм. Ну и что мне с ними делать?") Кремень- "Ow! I cut my finger!." ("Ау! Я порезал палец!") Золотой самородок- "This was important to me once." ("Когда-то они были важны для меня.") Селитра- "One third of the way there..." ("Треть дела...") Паучий Кокон- "They grow big here." ("Здесь они вырастают большими.") Яйцо Паука- "Squishy." ("Мягкое и мокрое.") Кроличья Нора- "There's a world going on under there." ("Под ней целый мир.") Запечатанная Карстовая Воронка- "I plugged it a long time ago." ("Я запечатал это давным-давно.") Карстовая Воронка- "That was not a good idea!" ("Это была не очень хорошая идея!") Веревка На Поверхность (Пещеры)- "Get me out of here!" ("Выпустите меня отсюда!") Могилы Надгробие (1)- "It says: Milk. Eggs. Bacon." ("Здесь написано: Молоко. Яица. Бекон.") Надгробие (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла бла бла.") Надгробие (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" ("Эй, это мое имя!") Надгробие (4)- "This headstone is blank." ("Это надгробие пустое.") Могила- "What lies beneath?" ("Что лежит на дне?") Могила (вырытая)- "Already got that one." ("Уже раскопал эту.") Следы Коалослона Подозрительная Кучка Земли- "That looks out-of-place." ("Это выглядит лежащим не на своем месте.") Звериные Следы- "Some dumb beast passed through here." ("Какой-то глупый зверь проходил здесь.") Портал/Деревянная Штуковина Портал- "My beautiful machine is in pieces!" ("Моя прекрасная машина разрушена на куски!") Портал (частично собран)- "It is still incomplete." ("Она все еще не завершена.") Портал (полность собран)- "It's alive!" ("Оно живое!") Кольцеобразная штуковина- "This is the quantum field guard band." ("Это пояс защиты квантового поля.") Рычаг- "This is used to agitate the humours." ("Это используется для смешивания настроения.") Заводная Коробка- "This is a box full of sadness and woe." ("Эта коробка полна печали и горя.") Металлическая Картофелина- "The gears in here are so small they turn the fabric of reality." ("Шестеренки в ней настолько маленькие, что они вращают ткань реальности.") Мраморное дерево - "How whimsical." ("Как причудливо.") Мраморная колонна - "I've always wonderer who built those" ("Мне всегда было любопытно, кто их построил.") Червоточина Червоточина (закрыта)- "It's worse knowing what the other part looks like." ("Это хуже, когда знаешь как выглядят другие части.") Червоточина (открыта)- "I can assure you that it smells worse than it looks." ("Я могу уверить вас, что она пахнет хуже чем выглядит.") Червоточина (при выходе)- "Yech. It's horrible in there."("Йяк. Там внутри просто ужасно.") Пруд- "I can see my face reflected off the top." ("Я могу увидеть свое лицо, отражающееся на поверхности.") 'Природа - Пещеры' Сталагмиты- "Rocks. How dull." ("Камни. Как скучно.") Сталагмиты- "How did that get down here?" ("Как это сюда попало?") Грибное Дерево- "It smells of rot and failure." ("Оно пахнет гнилью и неудачей.") Цветы Света- "It's so dark down here." ("Здесь внизу так темно.") Лампочка- "It will run out eventually." ("Она перестанет работать в конечном счете.") Землятресение- "That doesn't sound good." ("Это звучит не очень хорошо.") 'Мобы - Монстры' Гончая Гончая- "They don't recognise me!" ("Они не узнают меня!") Адская Гончая- "I put fire gems in there as a joke." ("Я положил в них рубины шутки ради.") Ледяная Гончая- "I had a lot of surplus gems!" ("У меня было много излишков драгоценных камней!") Рубин- "Red brings fire." ("Красный приносит огонь.") Сапфир- "Blue brings ice." ("Синий приносит лед.") Зуб Гончей- "It's a... thing." ("Это... Предмет.") Пауки Паук- "It's mostly digestive system." ("В основном он состоит из пещеварительной системы.") Паук (спит)- "Sssh! It will wake up hungry." ("Шшш! Он проснется голодным.") Паук (мертв)- "Haha!" ("Ха-ха!") Паук-воин - "It's a specialized form." ("Это специальзированная форма.") Паук-воин (спит)- "I don't want to wake that one." ("Не хочу разбудить этого парня.") Паук-воин (мертв)- "Good riddance!" ("Скатертью дорога!") Пещерный Паук- "It's a tricky one." ("Этот сложнее других.") Плевун- "Aggressive little thing, isn't it? ("Агрессивные маленькие штуки, не правда ли?") Паутина- "Despite it's origin, it could make some fine garments." ("Не смотря на ее происхождение, из нее можно сделать немного достойной одежды.") Мэрмы Мэрм - Дом мэрмов - "They copied the pigs, but they're even less intelligent." ("Они копируют свиней, но их интеллект значительно ниже") Крампус Крампус- "You won't catch me!" ("Тебе меня не поймать!") Мешок Крампуса- "It's really light." ("Он необычайно легкий.") Болотный монстр/Щупальце Щупальце- "I'm glad the rest of it is down there." ("Я рад что остальная его часть под землей.") Шип Щупальца- "Ugh. This is so revolting." ("Угх. Это отвратительно.") Пятно Щупальца- "This is how they reproduce." ("Этим они размножаются.") Свинья-оборотень - "That one's gone feral." ("Этот стал диким.") Призрак- "It remembers me!" ("Он помнит меня!") Шахматные фигуры Шахматный слон (Епископ) - "I'm especially proud of that piece." ("Этой частью я особенно горжусь.") Моржи Мак'Бивень Старший- "Don't you recognise me?." ("Ты не узнаешь меня?") Мак'Бивень Младший- "A chip off the old block." ("Щенок этого старого пердуна.") Лагерь моржей- "The Walrusser can't be far." ("Моржи неподалеку.") Лагерь Моржей (Summer)- "I best not linger when winter comes." ("Лучше не задерживаться тут с приходо зимы.") Бивень Моржа- "I'll put this to better use." ("Я найду этому лучшее применение.") Тэм О'Шентер- "Made in Scotland." ("Сделано в Шотландии.") Москит Москит- "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers." ("Кровожадные кровососущие кровососы.") Москит (пойманый)- "I got him." ("Попался.") Слизнепахи Слизнепаха- "I don't remember that being down here." ("Не помню чтобы эти штуки раньше были здесь.") Улипаха- "That's strange. That must be new." ("Это странно. Должо быть это что-то новое.") Слизь Слизнепахи- "There must be a better way." ("Наверняка есть более удачный способ /''заправить фонарь''/.") Сломаный панцирь- "They don't fit back together." ("Они не соединяются обратно.") Курган Слизнепах- "That's revolting." ("Это отвратительно.") Snurtle Shell Armor- "That's not dapper at all." ("Это совсем не по-пижонски.") Летучая Мышь- "Ugh. Ugly beasts." ("Угх. Уродливые создания.") 'Мобы - Нейтральные Существа' Бифало Бифало- "Just look at that stupid beast." ("Просто посмотри на этих глупых созданий.") Бифало (спит)- "It's only marginally less stupid when it's asleep." ("Он только незначительно менее глуп когда спит.") Бифало (побрит)- "Now it looks dumb AND pathetic." ("Теперь он выглядит глупо И жалко.") Шерсть Бифало- "It smells like a barn." ("Она пахнет конюшней.") Рог Бифало- "Call forth the beasts!" ("Призвать зверей!") Детеныш Бифало- "They're even ugly as children." ("В детстве они ещё более уродливы.") Пчела Пчела- "They work so hard, the fools." ("Они работают так усердно, глупцы.") Пчела (в инвентаре)- "Now what do I do with it?" ("Так, ну и что мне с ней делать?") Пчела-убийца - "What is that bee so angry about?" ("О чем эти пчёлы так злятся?") Пчела-убийча (в инвентаре)- "I've caught a tiger by the tail." ("Я поймал тигра за хвост.") Жало- "It's dripping with venom." ("Оно сочится ядом.") Свинья Свинья- "What a slobbering fool." ("Вот же слюнявый дурак.") Свинья (следует)- "He's simple but he's mine." ("Он прост, но он принадлежит мне.") Шкура Свиньи- "It was him or me." ("Или он, или я.") Заяц Заяц- "It reminds me of my old act." ("Он напоминает мне о моих старых творениях.") Лягушка Лягушка- "It jumps and licks things." ("Она скачет и лижет вещи.") Лягушка (спящая)- "It looks tired." ("Выглядит уставшей") Коалослон Коалослон - "Дальний родственник бифало." ("A distant cousin of the beefalo.") Зимний Коалослон- "It has it's winter coat on." ("На нем его зимняя шубка.") 'Мобы - Пассивные Существа' Бабочка Бабочка - "It's a flying flower." ("Это летающий цветок.") Бабочка (в инвентаре)- "It would be a shame if someone ripped the wings off you." ("Будет очень печально, если кто нибудь оторвет твои крылошки.") Птицы Ворона- "I don't know how they got here." ("Я не представляю как они здесь появились.") Ворона (в инвентаре)- "Shhhh... My pretty." ("Шшш...Моя красавица.") Перо Вороны- "Black is the colour of sleep." ("Черное, как цвет сна.") Красная Птица- "The redbird comes from the firelands." ("Огненные птицы живут в Огненных Землях.") Красная Птица (в инветаре)- "Silence, bird!" ("Молчать, птица!") Перо Красной Птицы- "Red is the color of fire." ("Красный это цвет огня.") Снежная Птица- "I don't recognise that one." ("Я не узнаю эту.") Снежная Птица (picked up)- "Quiet, you." ("Тихо, ты!") Перо Снежной Птицы- "Grey is the colour of pain." ("Серый это цвет боли.") Индюк- "It's addicted to fermented berries." ("У них страсть к перезрелым ягодам.") Честер Глаз На Косточке- "Stop looking at me!" ("Хватит смотреть на меня!") Глаз На Косточке (Честер мертв, глаз закрыт)- "What is it waiting for?" ("Чего он ждет?") Честер- "Annoying little monster. He has his uses, though." ("Назойливый маленький монстр. Но он может быть полезным.") Кролик Кролик- "I've been here too long - It actually looks tasty." ("Я был здесь слишком долго - он выглядит аппетитно.") Кролик (в инвентаре)- "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." ("Не волнуйся, кролик. Все под контролем.") Светлячки Светляки- "How pretty." ("Как мило.") Светляки (в инвентаре)- "I could squish them if I wanted to." ("Я бы мог раздавить их, если бы захотел.") Мандрагора Мандрагора- "Oh shut UP, will you?" ("О ну ты заткнешься, нет?") Мандрагора (следует)- "What a disturbing root." ("Какой беспокойный корешок.") Мандрагора (мертва)- "My ears are still ringing." ("У меня все еще звон в ушах.") Мандрагора (приготовленная)- "It has lost a lot of its power." ("Она потеряла большую часть своей силы.") 'Мобы - Высокие Птицы' Высокая Птица Высокая Птица- "These were a failed experiment." ("Это был провалившийся эксперимент.") Гнездо высокой птицы (пустое)- "It's made of dirty beefalo hair." ("Оно свито из гразной шерсти бифало.") Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом)- "Well. That's tempting." ("Что ж. Это заманчиво.") Яйцо Высокой Птицы Яйцо Высокой Птицы- "Tallbirds are territorial because of these things." ("Высокие Птицы такие территориальные из-за этих штук.") Яйцо Высокой Птицы (приготовленное)- "It tastes like broken dreams." ("На вкус как разбитые мечты") Проклевывающееся Яйцо Высокой Птицы- "We've got a live one here." ("У нас тут живчик.") Проклевывающееся Яйцо Высокой Птицы (dead, eating the egg)- "That tastes about as good as you would expect." ("На вкус премерно такое как ты себе представляещь.") Проклевывающееся Яйцо Высокой Птицы (слишком жарко)- "Hot enough for ya?" ("Достаточно жарко для тебя?") Проклевывающееся Яйцо Высокой Птицы (слишком холодно)- "It's getting tepid." ("Оно становится прохладным.") Проклевывающееся Яйцо Высокой Птицы (долго ждать)- Проклевывающееся Яйцо Высокой Птицы (скоро вылупится)- Маленькая Птица Маленькая Птица- "What!? What do you want?" ("Чего?! Что ты хочешь?") Маленькая Птица (проголодавшаяся)- "You want some food?" ("Хочешь немного еды?") Маленькая Птица (голодающая)- Небольшая Птица Небольшая Птица- Небольшая Птица (проголодалась)- Небольшая Птица (голодающая,атакующая)- 'Мобы - Боссы' Циклоп-олень - "Even I am afraid of that guy." ("Даже я боюсь этого парня.") Глаз Циклопа-оленя- "Deerclops are myopic" ("Циклопы олени близоруки.") Энт (Leif)- "Disgusting creature!" ("Отвратительные существа!") Королева Пауков- "Maybe I'll just get out of her way." ("Пожалуй, я просто уйду с ее пути.") Паучья Шляпа- "Spiders have such malleable wills." ("У пауков такая податливая воля.") 'Мобы - Разное' Максвелл- "Lookin good!" ("Хорошо выглядишь!") Король Свиней- "That's a man with his priorities in order!" ("Вот человек с правильными приоритетами!") Абигайл- "Why just these mortals stay dead?" ("Ну и почему эти смертные никак не упокоются?") 'Пища' 'Мясо' Мясо Монстра- "How revolting." ("Как гадко.") Жаренное Мясо Монстра- "I'll eat it if I have to." ("Я съем его, если придется.") Вяленое Мясо Монстра- "My teeth are getting too old for this." ("Мои зубы становятся слишком старыми для такого.") Мясо- "I'm used to much finer fare." ("Я привык к горадо более тонким кусочкам.") Жареное Мясо- "It smells less like barnyard, now." ("Ну вот, теперь оно пахнет как скотный двор.") Вяленое Мясо- "My teeth are getting too old for this." ("Мои зубы становятся слишком старыми для такого.") Ножка Индюшки- "It tastes strangely like berries." ("Она странно похожа по вкусу на ягоды.") Жареная Ножка Индюшки- "Still tastes like berries." ("Все равно на вкус как ягоды.") Рыба- "Fresh from the murky depths." ("Прямиком из темных глубин.") Жареная рыба- "It still stinks" ("Все еще воняет.") Кусочек Мяса- "This is barely a mouthful." ("Оно такое маленькое.") Жареный Кусочек Мяса- "Well, at least it's not moving anymore" ("Ну, по крайней мере оно больше не шевелится.") Хобот Коалослона- "Full of summer mucus." ("Полно летних соплей.") Зимний хобот Коалослона- "The trunk thickens in the winter to hold more mucus." ("Хобот утолщается к зиме, что бы удержать больше соплей.") Стейк из хобота Коалослона- "At least the mucus burned off." ("Ну хотя бы все сопли сгорели.") Лягушачьи лапки- "Muscular." ("Мышцеватая.") Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки- "Stringy." ("Тянучая.") Крыло Летучей мыши- "I'm not eating that." ("Я не буду это есть.") Приготовленное Крыло Летучей мыши- "I'm still not eating that." ("Я все еще не буду это есть.") 'Фрукты' Гранат- "Usually I'd get someone to seed this for me." ("Обычно я нахожу кого-нибудь вынуть косточки за меня.") Приготовленный Гранат- "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканнее, по крайней мере.") Дуриан- "It's an aquired taste." ("Очень на любителя.") Приготовленный Дуриан- "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканнее, по крайней мере.") Питайя- "Exotic and delicious." ("Экзотический и вкусный.") Приготовленная Питайя- "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканнее, по крайней мере.") Ягоды- "Sigh, if I have to." (*''Вздох''* "Если мне придется.") Жареные Ягоды- "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканнее, по крайней мере.") 'Овощи' Кукуруза- "High in fructose." ("Богата на фруктозу.") Попкорн- "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканнее, по крайней мере.") Морковь (в земле)- "How mundane." ("Как приземленно.") Морковь (подобранная)- "I'm not a fan of vegetables." ("Я не фанат овощей.") Жаренная Морковь- "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканнее, по крайней мере.") Тыква- "Halowe'en was always my favourite." ("Хэллоун всегда был моим любимым /''праздником''/.") Печеная Тыква- "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканнее, по крайней мере.") Баклажан- "Just another boring plant." ("Еще одно скучное растение.") Тушеный Баклажан- "A little more refined, at least." ("Чуть более изысканнее, по крайней мере.") Красный Гриб- "I forget what this one does." ("Я забыл, что делает этот.") Жаренный Красный Гриб- "Kind of bitter." ("Довольно горький.") Зеленый Гриб- "I should eat it." ("Я должен съесть его.") Жаренный Зеленый Гриб- "Salty!" ("Соленый!") Синий Гриб- "What could go wrong?" ("Что плохого может случится?") Жаренный Синий Гриб- "Umami!" ("Умами!") 'Казан' Суп из Мандрагоры- "My compliments to the chef!" ("Моя похвала повару!") Индейка- "How Festive." ("Как празднично.") Порошковый Пирог- "What foul product of science is this?" ("Что это за глупый продукт науки?") Большинство рецептов- "My compliments to the chef!" ("Моя похвала повару!") 'Разное' Семена- "I suppose these won't plant themselves." ("Я думаю сами себя они не посадят .") Семена (моркови, тыквы и других.)- "This labour is beneath me." ("Этот труд ниже моего достоинства.") Жареные Семена- "I broiled the life out of 'em." ("Я выжег из них жизнь.") Мёд- "Sticky and sweet." ("Липкий и сладкий.") Крылья Бабочки- "Ha ha ha. I got him!" ("Ха ха ха. Попалась.") Масло (Butter)- "Some puns are irresistible." ("От некоторых каламбуров сложно удержаться.") Яйцо- "I like to think of it as a baby bird prison." ("Я люблю представлять, что это тюрьма для детенышей птиц.") Пожаренное яйцо- "Sunny side up." ("Яичница.") Перегной- "That used to be food until I wasted it." ("Это было пригодно для еды, пока я не потратил ее зря.") 'Разное' Клочок Бороды- "Hirsute." ("Косматая.") Навоз- "It's the way of all mortal life." ("Таковы пути смертной жизни.") Гуано- "Disgusting!" ("Отвратительно!") Выкопанные предметы Сплавленные Шарики - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Поддельная Дудка Казу - Узел Горда - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Гном - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Маленькая ракета - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Провода - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Мячик На Палке - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Закаленная Резиновая Пробка - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Перепутанные Пуговицы - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Поношенная Вставная Челюсть - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Лгущий Робот - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") Засушенное Щупальце - "This was important to someone once." ("Когда-то это было кому-то важно.") 'Общие Фразы' Общее- Боевой клич- "To arms!" ("К оружию!") Боевой клич (на добычу)- "You look tasty!" ("Ты выглядишь аппетитно!") Боевой клич (Свинье)- Боевой клич (Пауку)- Боевой клич (Пауку-воину)- Покидая битву- Покидая битву (на добычу)- Покидая битву (Свинье)- Покидая битву (Пауку)- Покидая битву (Пауку-воину)- Факел (догорел)- "Dang it. Another torch down." ("Черт побери. Еще один факел догорел.") Закат- "It'll be dark soon. Charlie will be waking up." ("Скоро будет темно. Чарли начнет просыпаться.") Выходя на свет- "The light is back." ("Свет вернулся.") Входя во тьму- "It's dark! I can't see!" ("Тут темно! Я не вижу!") Попытка сделать что-то в темноте- Не сумев сделать что-то- Не сумев создать что-то- Пытаясь поспать днем- "I can't sleep in the day." ("Я не могу спать днем.") Пытаясь поспать рядом с монстрами- "Not while there's danger afoot!" ("Ну не в шаге же от опасности!") Вырубился- "Ugh, my head!" ("Угх, моя голова!") Грю- "Charlie? Is that you? It's me! Maxwell!" ("Чарли? Это ты? Это я! Максвелл!") Грю (при атаке персонажа)- "OW Charlie! That hurt." ("АУ Чарли! Мне больно!") Клюет рыба- Приблежаются Гончии- "The hounds are getting restless." ("Гончии становятся беспокойнее.") Инвентарь полон- "My pockets are full." ("Мои карманы полны.") Принимая пищу (прогнившую)- "That was putrid." ("Это было сгнившим.") Принимая пищу (просроченую)- "That was past its due-date." ("Это было просроченным.") Принимая пищу (ранящюю)- "Ow! That hurt my mouth." ("Ау! У меня заболел рот.") Голоден- "I am empty inside." ("У меня внутри пусто.") 'Примечания' *Куст Камыша- "There's wind in them, there willows." ("Там ветер в них, там ивы.") Отсылка к произведению шотландского писателя Кеннета Грэма "Ветер в ивах." *Лепестки- "Like so much confetti." ("Как куча конфетти.") Отсылка к одноименной песни Джима Клеменца (J.Clements) - Like so much confetti *Не точно, но фраза о Светильнике Джека- "Why hello, Mr. Crane." ("Ну здравствуйте, мистер Крэйн"), может быть отсылкой к фильму Пола Шнайдера "Авто Фокус" ("Auto focus") в котором одного из персонажей зову Боб Крэйн и к нему обращаются по телефону именно этой фразой. *Усыпляющий Дротик- "Call me Mr. Sandman" ("Зовите меня мистер Сэндмэн.") Отсылка к Песочному Человеку, персонажу фольклера Западной Европы и одноименной популярной песни. *Удочка- "I will eat for a lifetime." ("Я буду сыт всю жизнь.") Имеется в виду пословица "Дай человеку рыбу - он будет сыт один день. Дай удочку - будет сыт всю жизнь." * Пчелиный Улей- "Not the bees!" ("Только не пчелы!") Цитата персонажа Николоса Кейджа из печально известного кинофильма "Плетеный человек". * Портал (полность собран)- "It's alive!" ("Оно живое!") Цитата из культового фильма ужасов "Франкенштейн" 1931 года. * Фраза при попытке побриться "If only the world had a single neck." есть перефразирование цитаты императора Калигулы: "О, если бы у римского народы была одна шея." * Пчела-убийча (в инвентаре)- "I've caught a tiger by the tail." ("Я поймал тигра за хвост.") Известное изречение "Поймать тигра за хвост". Означает взяться за дело которое является потенциально опасным. * Рог Бифало- "Call forth the beasts!" ("Призвать зверей!") Существует одноименное заклинание в настольной ролевой игре "Dangeon & Dragons 3.5e". Так же является в вариациях популярным названием для способностей/заклинаний в видео играх призывающих диких животных. * Жаренный Синий Гриб- "Umami!" ("Умами!") Слово происходит из японского языка. Обозначает одно из пяти вкусовых ощущений на ряду с соленым, кислым, сладким и горьким. * Масло (Butter)- "Some puns are irresistible." ("От некоторых каламбуров сложно удержаться.") Имеется в виду похожее произношения английских слов "Butter" (масло) и "Butterfly" (бабочка). Скорее всего из-за этого в Don't Starve предмет "Масло" падает с бабочек. * Дом свиньи — "I'll huff and I'll puff!". Отсылка к сказке о трёх поросятах. * Фраза "Snicker-snack" (Темный Меч), возможно, является цитатой из стихотворения Л. Кэрролла "Бармаглот". Категория:Персонажи Категория:Максвелл